mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
19:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC)RockyRoadSmith Iris is a girl in the player's class whom is met in episode 1. She is a sweet girl, who is friendly towards the player from the start and immediately accepts the player and Ken as her friends. She is in the music club, and gives the player advice on boys and current objectives. She appears often in Episode 1 and raises thr player's morale by +5 when talked to. Likes: Music Dislikes: Amber and her group Appearance Iris has orange hair that is braided and lies on her shoulder. She wears a purple short sleeved shirt with a small design on it and she wears her shirt so that her side is exposed. Under her short sleeved shirt, she wears a green long sleeved shirt that has dark green stripes at the tips of each arm. She wears a pair of gray/purple shorts with fluffy trim and a small heart design on the very top. Under her shorts she wears black and purple striped leggings. Around her neck is a simple purple choker and seems to be her only jewelry. She has light blue eyes and light colored skin. Iris is normally always smiling and looks to be waving, this helping to show a bit of her kind personality with gestures. Her clothing is also a unique style, which may mean she views herself as an individual and not someone who follows fashion trends and popular styles. Besides her tradition outfit, Iris also sports other outfits throughout the game. At the beach, Iris wears a one piece blue swimsuit that has two pink stripes near the top and a pink stripe around the waist that has a small pink bow attached. Her swimsuit is modest compared to other characters', like Rosalya. This may be due to Iris' more reserved nature or possible insecurities. She also keeps her hair in her traditional side braid. Iris, like most of the side characters, has three different expressions she shows throughout the game in different situations. For most of the game, Iris is seen with a content expression and rarely does she ever become unhappy unless the player does something seriously wrong. emotion.png|Iris- Content emotion2.png|Iris- Happy emotion3.png|Iris- Concerned Personality Iris is a calm and sweet girl who's always trying to help the player out. When the player first starts at Sweet Amoris, Iris immediately takes them and Ken under her wing. She's kind hearted and easy to get along with. Iris often times tries to help the player out by giving them advice and she always has the best intentions at heart. She can sometimes be a little on the forgetful side, but not nearly as notorious as Lysander is. She seems to get along with everyone, with the exception of showing distaste at Amber and her group due to their malicious ways. In episode 4 when the player is trying to find a way to get revenge on Amber, even though it's nothing harmful, Iris suggests dressing the same as Amber. Even though she normally never shows signs of wanting to start trouble, she still gave a suggestion for revenge on Amber, possibly due to having past trouble with her and wanting her to get her just desserts. Updated Appearance In 2011, My Candy Love updated the appearances of almost all the characters, Iris included. The following comparison was taken from the Iris Fan Club on MCL. Iris' design kept alot of her features, but there are also a few changes: *In the original art, Iris has two light purple hairclips in her hair and she has a single strand of hair coming down her forehead compared to her new art work, in which she has several. Her braid is also now a little longer than the original. *The shade of purple of Iris' shirt is lightened in the new art work, but the design on the shirt remains intact. The position of the shirt with Iris' side exposed slightly also still remains. *The sleeves of Iris' shirt use to have black stripes going all up and at even spacing, but the new art has black stripes only at the end of the sleeves and at uneven spacing intervals. *Iris' eyes are open in the new art and her mouth is less narrow. She still has her purple necklace. *Both of Iris' hands are in slightly different poses than in the original art, where as in the original art Iris is giving a full hand wave and in the new art it's only partial. It's also seen that in the original art Iris had a ring on her middle finger that isn't present in the new art. *Iris used to wear pants in the orignal art and now wears shorts with a fluffy trim and long black and purple striped leggings. Recreation Facebook Fan Page Game Forum Fan Club Fan Icons Category:Girls Category:Student